


Your cute by the way: Stenbrough

by Stozier_Rights



Category: IT, IT 2017
Genre: Aged up to like 20, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stozier_Rights/pseuds/Stozier_Rights
Summary: Stan hated surgery, he hated hospitals in general so he was truly dreading this day; but at least Bill was there to drive him considering with the laughing gass he couldn’t drive. But Ya’know they say drunk words are sobber thoughts. Even if it is anesthetics drunk on.Prompt: Imagine person A of your opt being loopy after a surgery. Even after they get home and mumbles to person B about how much they love them and all this gushy stuff. And at the end person B has to carry person A to bed while having a huge smile/blush on their face about what person B said.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 12





	Your cute by the way: Stenbrough

Stan sat in the waiting room tapping his foot nervously, he hated hospitals with a burning passion. He had since he was a child, some trauma that happened when he was around five with a bad doctor. His mind had blocked out most of it so he didn't remember much, but it still affected him.

Bill had dropped Stan off since he was having dental surgery, and couldn't drive himself back safely. Bill offered to stay but Stan insisted that he didn't, instead saying just to come back and get him after. 

So Stan sat alone in a hospital waiting room, waiting for his name to be called and for his hell to continue. It was torture enough sitting and waiting, suspense building up. But he knew the second they started the laughing gas and counting back from ten he would freak out. He just wanted to hold someone’s hand right now that would calm him down, he wanted to hold Bill's hand oddly enough,  _ Wait what-  _ Stan shook away the thoughts of Bill. Going back to the danger of surgery. 

_ What if they didn’t use enough anesthetics and he was partly awake. _

_ What if they used too much and he didn’t wake back up.  _

_ What if-  _

”Stanley Uris?”

Stan was torn from his thoughts by a nurse calling his name. He stood up quickly, brushing off his pants and flattening out his shirt; making sure there were no wrinkles.

He followed the nurse back into the room ready for his inevitable doom

…

Bill pulled up to the hospital as he saw Stan standing with a nurse presumably waiting for him. Stan got into the car he had an ice pack on his cheek and flopped into the seat. ”Heyyy Billlll” he said giggling. Bill smiled ”Y-Your gigglely” “They filled my lungs with tasty air… And now I feel funny- You know what would be cool, being a bird that would be awesome” Stan slurred slightly. 

Bill chuckled lightly at the boys behavior, normally Stan was so serious so to see him acting so unlike himself was amusing.

”Thank you for coming to get me Billll, your like such a good friend” 

“A-anytime Stan” 

Stan lowered his voice to a whisper “Don't tell anyone but you’ve always been my favoriteee loser” He put his finger over Bill's lips and made a shushing noise as he pulled up to Stan's apartment. He got out walking around to help Stan out. 

He got out of the car nearly face planting but Bill caught him “Woah be c-careful” 

He Started giggling again “See like a bird, I was flying” 

Bill helped him in the house basically carrying him because he would fall if not. Stan

was practically falling asleep as they walked. 

By the time they got in the house Stan was leaning on Bill so much that he decided it would just be easier to pick the boy up. So he picked Stan up bridal style 

”Woah! I'm not on the ground anymore!” He said a small giggle escaping his lips. 

Bill smiled at the boy.

”Yuh-you should get some rest. I'll bri-bring you up to your ruh-room” 

”thank you for taking care off me. You're also really cute by the way.” 

The curly haired boy boopped his nose. 

”Just in case you didn't know” 

Bill felt a blush creeping up his neck 

”Thu-thanks St-Stanley” 

Bill didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day Stan on the other hand when he fpwoke back up the next day sobered up, only had thing to say. 

“Shit..” 

…

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and it’s really bad and short but I saw an opt prompt and really wanted to write this so here we are.


End file.
